


Better For Them

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: True Blood
Genre: Drabble, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Jessica explores her newfound freedom, but she no longer visits her family.





	Better For Them

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'True Blood' nor am I profiting off this.

Daddy would beat her black and blue for wearing a mini skirt and off the shoulder top. Bill puffs up, but draws the line on her dying her hair. Sookie works a compromise by giving her temporary hair color spray. 

Jessica doodles on herself, because neither daddy nor Bill will okay tattoos. 

Hoyt learns to enjoy night walks as she becomes restless. Jessica comes to accept his human limitations. Some nights she kisses him and wanders by herself, because he's too sore, too tired. 

Her control is better now, but she never visits her family.

It's better for her family now.


End file.
